Una confusión, puede ser el inicio de algo mas
by tsubasa14
Summary: El corazón demuestra que es un organo sumamente grande, capaz de guardar sentimientos para una o mas personas; aunque aquellos sentimientos no son siempre de amor. Hay diferentes tipos de cariños y Juvia lo sabe.


**Una confusión, puede ser el inicio de algo más.**

Fairy Tail no me pertenece, yo simplemente tomo a sus personajes prestados para plasmar alguna idea que pase por mi cabeza en mi tiempo de ocio.

* * *

Hay una pregunta que ronda tu mente, una pregunta que no te deja dormir; no desde que tu mente entro en duda por aquellos acontecimientos que no tenían forma alguna en tu mente. Que podías hacer ante aquellas cuestiones, como las resolverías; aunque una mejor pregunta era: ¿Las quieres resolver? Bufas molesta y te paras de tu cama, te diriges hacia tu balcón y miras el cielo estrellado.

Tu habitación en Fairy Hills es tu santuario, pero desde aquellas dudas se ha vuelto casi insoportable estar allí, rodeada de Gray-sama y más Gray-sama. Lo amas de eso no hay duda, lo esperaras hasta que deje de lado su forma tsundere; es una promesa que te has hecho desde tiempo atrás, sin embargo Juvia; hete aquí suspirando por otro que no es tu Gray-sama. Aun no comprendes porque tu corazón latió fuertemente por aquel hombre, tampoco sabes porque te sonrojaste y mucho menos sabes porque por un instante te perdiste admirándolo, por un momento te das cuenta que él es fuerte, especial y apuesto.

Recuerdas su primer encuentro, su declaración de amor a primera vista y sí; en su momento lo ignoraste y preferiste no pensar en ello porque seamos sinceras tu cabeza estaba llena únicamente de Gray-sama. Mas ahora con la luna como testigo te permites sentirte alagada por aquellas sencillas palabras por parte de un hombre que no conoces y que en el fondo te gustaría conocer, estas confundida por albergar semejantes esperanzas pero no lo puedes evitar, tampoco es como si quisieras hacerlo ¿verdad? Niegas, para despejarte pero no puedes, tu mente regresa una y otra vez a ese pequeño momento compartido con aquel hombre.

Suspiras nuevamente, cuando llegas a la conclusión de que cualquiera podría admirarlo, al principio te sentiste cansada por su presencia, por su atosigamiento e incluso por su cercanía. El que te llamara "Juvia-chan" te ponía los nervios de punta y no porque te molestara del todo, si no porque te recordaba a un enemigo pasado, enemigo que te controlo e hizo que lucharas contra Lucy, en definitiva preferías que te llamara de otra manera. Una misión fue lo que basto para que le prestaras mucha más atención, al principio fue para darle celos al pelinegro que robaba tus suspiros pero poco a poco todo se tornó diferente.

Y como no serlo, el pregonaba su amor hacia tu persona de la misma manera que tú lo haces; a diferencia de Gray él no se guarda nada suyo. Incluso has llegado a creer que nunca te hará pasar por todas estas complicaciones que si lo hace tu compañero de gremio, solo tenías que darle la oportunidad. –Tan diferentes, pero tan similares…- compartes ese único pensamiento contigo misma. Ambos son magos de hielo, ambos son poderosos, ambos tienden a desnudarse ante un próximo enfrentamiento, ambos consideran al otro su hermano, ambos quieren ser los mejores. Pero allí donde son iguales te das cuenta que también son diferentes, él podría ser mucho más honesto con sus sentimientos, el otro no. Uno decía amarte mientras el otro simplemente no aclaraba aquella cuestión.

Las comparaciones y las similitudes te mantenían despierta, aun buscando la respuesta del porque tu corazón salto como loco hace unos días. Con una sonrisa recuerdas como él hizo todo lo posible por salvarlos para que ambos pudiesen regresar a su dimensión, aun no podías creer que tuviese suficiente poder mágico para intentar romper aquella extraña barrera verde, más lo hizo. Cuando lo congelo y posteriormente lo rompió, lo viste tan serio, tan concentrado, tan poderoso, tan genial, simplemente no pudiese evitar admirarlo. Mas cuando hablo con una voz profundo, diferente a como antes se ha dirigido a ti, fue cuando te das cuenta que es un hombre en todo el sentido de la palabra. Tus mejillas se volvieron rojas e incluso sentiste que te faltaba el aire, sin embargo por varios segundos no apartaste la mirada, no hasta que te das cuenta que tu cara arde, fue entonces cuando apartas la mirada y llevas tus manos a tu cara para comprobar que en efecto estas roja. Cuando él te pregunta que ha sucedido, actúas de forma extraña puesto que no tenías una respuesta, tampoco querías decirle "le encuentro apuesto" seria revelar algo que no entendías del todo.

Lo seguiste y regresaron a casa, ocultaste todos aquellos pensamientos y sentimientos; mejor dicho los olvidaste con el caos de la batalla. Pero cuando todo volvió a calmarse regresaron intensamente y por ello no podías dormir. Y nuevamente hete aquí, martirizándote por un simple momento, no sabes que hacer o cómo actuar.

Te pasas la noche en vela, la mañana te alcanza y con pocas ganas comienzas a alistarte para ir al gremio, cuando arribas todo mundo te pregunta que si algo te sucede pues tu cara habla de cansancio y solo sonríes un tanto tímida antes de dirigirte al segundo piso en donde te sientas a lado de Gajeel-kun y Lily. Ambos no te preguntan nada así que recargas tu cabeza en la mesa y duermes por un rato.

Aunque eso no ayuda mucho, una hora después despiertas gritando y completamente roja. Todos te miran raro y niegan divertidos, pues piensan que has soñado con Gray cosa que no va encaminado a mal, solo que el protagonista no era pelinegro sino peliblanco. –Juvia no entiende nada…-bajas en busca de una misión quizás así puedas despejarte más. Pasas un tiempo allí, tratando de elegir una, no te das cuenta que alguien abre la puerta y que se dirige a tu persona. No lo ves hasta que se inca a tu lado extendiéndote una rosa hecha de hielo, la rosa permanece en una bola de cristal y dentro nieva.

Parpadeas sorprendida y más cuando él te dice –Juvia-chan, un regalo que demuestra lo mucho que te amo…-lo miras, a diferencia de la vez anterior tu corazón no salta, si te sonrojas pero lo consideras normal. Le ayudas a levantarse y le invitas una bebida.

Por ahora el nuevo encuentro te ha demostrado que tu confusión no tenía un porque, fue una cosa de un momento, un momento que atesorarías al igual que aquella pequeña flor. –Gracias. Lyon-sama. –le sonríes dulce, él se sorprende un poco ante tu sonrisa y todo aquel que te escucha te mira un tanto impresionado, a nadie más que a Gray llamas con el sufijo "sama" pero lo has hecho con este mago, muchos empiezan a decir que pronto cambiaras a Gray por Lyon, incluso algunos lo hacen en la cara del pelinegro que nada más les mira un tanto choqueado por todo. El mago de FT quisiera ir y romper aquel magnifico obsequio mas no puede, la pena es enorme. Pero bueno allá él.

Tú durante todo el día, permaneces junto a Lyon por cortesía le invitas a conocer Magnolia y te das cuenta que su compañía te agrada, tu corazón está tranquilo no le amas, pero le aprecias. Pronto te darías cuenta que él se convertiría en un buen amigo, un amigo que siempre tendría una parte de tu corazón.

* * *

**Ayer estaba viendo algunos capítulos de la primera temporada del anime y al ver esa escena; donde Juvia se sonroja toda por Lyon no pude evitar resistirme a escribir algo pequeño acerca de ellos. Soy 99% Gruvia y defenderé a capa y espada a esa pareja, pero hay un 1% que gustaría de ver a Lyon y Juvia juntos. No me gusto que Lyon se retirara de esa manera, pero bueno demasiado rollo.**

**Ya saben cualquier comentario, crítica o cualquier cosita que quieran decirme, tienen un cuadrito a su derecha para ello. Tsu fuera.**


End file.
